dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Inquisition
} |name = Inquisition |icon = |image = Inquisition heraldry DA2.png |px = 270px |motto = |type = Military/Political |headquarters = Skyhold (Modern Inquisition) |leaders = Modern Inquisition: The Inquisitor (overall) Cullen (military) http://www.dragonage.com/#!/en_US/news/character-profile-cullen Josephine Montilyet (political) ''http://www.dragonage.com/#!/en_US/characters/humans/josephine Leliana (espionage)[http://www.ausgamers.com/features/read/3432915 Dragon Age: Inquisition Developer Interview with BioWare's Cameron Lee - AusGamers.com]'' 23rd April, 2014 |ranks = Inquisitor General''www.gameinformer.com - The Return Of Races In Dragon Age: Inquisition'' Captain Agent |races = Any |location = Ferelden PC Gamer Magazine: Issue 246, pp 24-25 Orlais |appearances = Dragon Age: Asunder (mentioned) Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The first Inquisition was a group of people who, following the First Blight, rose up to defend Thedas from the dangers of magic and heretics. The Inquisition later joined with the Chantry and became the Seekers of Truth and the Templar Order.Thedas UK (January 14, 2012). "David Gaider Interview". Retrieved September 17, 2012. The Inquisition is reformed midway through the Dragon Age to investigate a new threat to Thedas.www.gameinformer.com - September Cover Revealed – Dragon Age: Inquisition The first Inquisition In the years before the founding of the Chantry and the start of the Divine Age, Thedas was plunged into chaos. The First Blight had ended, the Imperium had broken apart following Andraste's March, and despite the spread of the Maker's teachings, blood mages and Old Gods cults were widespread. The Inquisition was formed around -100 Ancient with the goal of protecting the people from the tyranny of magic in whatever form it might take; blood mages, abominations, cultists or heretics."On Templars, Raiders, City Guards and The Coterie". Official BioWare blog. Retrieved September 17, 2012. A loose association of Andrastian hard-liners, the group combed the land in search of these threats and some say theirs was a reign of terror. Codex entry: The Seekers of Truth Others say they were cast in a negative light by history because their investigations and even application of justice, protecting both mages and common people impartially, crossed too many powerful groups. In these accounts it is suggested that the group was already known as the Seekers of Truth and that the "Inquisition" moniker was perhaps pejorative. In 1:20 Divine, the newly founded Chantry found common cause with the Inquisition and they signed the Nevarran Accord.Gaider, D. Dragon Age: Asunder. Epilogue. p. 412. As part of the agreement, the Inquisition became the new martial arm of the Chantry, the Templar Order, and its senior members became known as the Seekers of Truth. Another result was the creation of the Circle of Magi, with the templars serving as wardens for the Circles. The modern Inquisition Some time after the events of Dragon Age: Asunder in 9:40,Laidlaw, Mike. Twitter. Posted November 30, 2012. the Inquisition is reformed. Like its ancient predecessor, the new Inquisition is an independent body, beholden to none. The organization's efforts to track down the agents of chaos threatening Thedas lie at the heart of Dragon Age: Inquisition. The modern Inquisition, in a fledgling state, begins with the interrogation of Varric Tethras by Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast during the events of Dragon Age II.Varric Character Profile. The Inquisition taking place during Dragon Age: Inquisition is, in fact, a back-up plan by Divine Justinia V in case of a calamity within the Chantry.AusGamers Interview with Cameron Lee. Members of the Inquisition Leadership * The Inquisitor — leader of the modern Inquisition * Cullen — leads the Inquisition's armed forces and acts as the Inquisitor's tactician * Josephine Montilyet — the Inquisition's ambassador and a skilful socialite * Leliana — leads the clandestine division of the Inquisition responsible for espionage and assassination Notable members * Blackwall * Cassandra Pentaghast — one of the last loyal members of the Seekers of Truth * Cole * Dorian * Iron Bull * Sera * Solas * ThamondDigiexpo 2013 - Dragon Age: Inquisition Gameplay — a captain stationed at Crestwood * Varric Tethras * Vivienne Trivia * In The Sims 3 University Life there are various mobile phone skins, one called "Age of Dragon" which has an Inquisition theme.See caption from The Sims 3 University Life. See also Gallery InquisitionSymbol.jpg|Symbol of the Inquisition. E3 2013 Screen21.jpg|Cassandra Pentaghast and soldiers of the Inquisition Lelianna_01_WM.jpg|Leliana wearing the symbol of the Inquisition Planning.png|Meeting of the Inquisition. Inquisition mug.jpg|A coffee mug branded with Inquisition heraldry sold by BioWare References Category:Chantry Category:Groups